If You and Me
by k3josai
Summary: When Lois Lane fell for her best friend is the day when her world collided.
1. Part I

**Title**: If You and Me

**Story by**: k3josai

**Written by**: k3josai

**Beta by:** superlc529

**Pairing**: Smallville Clark and Lois (Alternate Universe)

**POV**: Lois's POV

**Rating**: T

**Summary**:The moment when Lois Lane realized she fell for her best friend was the day when her world finally collided.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster.

Authors' Notes:

This is an AU fic of Smallville. So you can notice the difference in the timeline and character references. Chloe Sullivan didn't exist here, but her parents did. There are mentions of Martha and Jonathan Kent, General Sam and Ella Lane, Wes Keenan, Oliver Queen, Diana Prince, Bruce Wayne and Richard White. Lois and Clark are both only child of their corresponding parents.

Special thanks to:

Superlc529 – My betareader. Thanks for giving some of your time to do the beta… For accepting without any hesitation despite of your very busy schedule, thanks for the millionth time. *wide grin* A big hug to you.

Ate Angel and Ate Ethel for the PUSH… Kahit nadapa at nasubsob na ako. Hahaha! Thanks for always believing in me and for being my BIG Ates. Literally, to Ate Ethel… Hahaha! Okay lang yan Ate, apihin man kita ngayon, fanfic ko ito. Joke! Peace!

RPK_Jovi - for the banner. You and your creation are awesome as always.

BTW, this is my birthday Clois fanfic dedicated to myself and to all the Clois fans out there. Thank you God for another amazing year! ^_^

* * *

**If You and Me**

Part I

_I stood by the window of my Metropolis apartment, watching the pouring rain. It was yet another gloomy day. The sky hasn't been blue since Monday. I shifted my gaze to my iPhone just to check what day it was. It was Saturday; ten in the morning._

_I decided to check for any missed calls, text messages or voicemails. Nothing. Nada. How could that be? While listening to the pattering of the falling water, I heard footsteps coming out of my room. Before I knew it, I felt a tug at my left hand. I was met by a pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring up at me._

_My heart pounded whenever he did that, most especially when he'd give me a little pout coupled by giving me those puppy-dog eyes. He gently rubbed his eyes with the back of his right hand as he silently went over to the sofa and sat down._

_I watched him carefully as he debated whether to turn the television on. He must have had a sixth sense that I wasn't in a great mood today, which I really wasn't. I woke up with a bad headache and threw up too many times to count in the early morning. It was too sweet of him to understand my current predicament._

_And since I'm not going to be accepted at the Cordon bleu anytime soon, the little boy who had been watching me, settled for a glass of milk and a bowl of Coco Crunch._

_A smile formed on his lips as I grinned at him. It was so easy to fall for the Kent charm. Looking at the little boy before me reminded me of the man I mettwenty years ago._

_As I looked into his eyes, his smile brought me back to remember a time when I was young and careless of whatever I did. That past still haunted me, even now. As I looked around, my surroundings seemed to melt around me and I felt like I was back to the time that I first laid eyes on the first Kent in my life._

* * *

**Metropolis, 1992**

I was wandering along the streets of Metropolis. It wasn't the first time I had set foot in this city. I had been here before when my mother passed away four years ago when I was introduced to Uncle Gabe, my Mom's only brother.

It was a little cold, so I decided to wear my favorite jacket, t-shirt, jeans and rubber shoes. Please, don't ask me if they were pink because I'd wear _any_ color but pink. My dark brown, long, and wavy hair was pulled into a ponytail and I finished the look by hiding it with a baseball cap. Looking around with a backpack filled with a few personal things and survival kit, I decided to settle on one of the benches at the _Metropolis Centennial Park_.

Settling down on the bench, I reached inside my bag and pulled out a picture of my parents. I missed them both so much. As I caressed the image of my mother, I started to get choked up. My eyes shifted to my father… I lost him too in a way. He seemed so distant and cold. The only thing he did for me was to bring me up and discipline me in his military upbringing. He'd always scold me whenever I did something wrong. I never understood why he always did that. Was I really that hard-headed of a kid? I was just a kid and I liked to do things my own way.

It was only a matter of time I would become a big girl.

I'd be a big girl.

Someday, that big girl's father would be proud of her. But for now, how could he? I was only a ten-year old kid. And I just realized that I only had a few dollars I saved from my piggy-bank.

Maybe this running away thing wasn't such a good idea after all. I didn't even know where my Uncle Gabe and Aunt Moira lived.

Maybe I just needed to be just a kid and eat some ice cream while playing in the park. I counted my change and decided to cross the street when a kid almost the same age as mine caught my attention.

The plaid boy. Yeah, that's what I'd call him. He was wearing a short-sleeved blue flannel shirt and baggy jeans. The boy almost stumbled into an old, short, fat man holding what was most likely a steaming cup of coffee.

"I heard the old man say, "Watch it, kiddo."

From where I stood, I saw the hot liquid spill on to the boy's arm. It had to have burned his skin for sure. The man just left with a shake of his head and never bothered to ask if he was hurt.

"Hey!" I ran over to him and waved my hand in front of the boy's face as he blinked a couple of times.

I shook my head while removing my baseball cap and put it inside my backpack. He never said a thing. Maybe he was deaf and mute. But those disabilities wouldn't hurt his cute face. Sorry, even if I was just a kid, I could still appreciate a pretty face. He was a few inches taller than my four feet eleven inches.

"Hey!" I yelled again. "Are you from another planet or something? You keep staring at me like an idiot. Didn't your mom and dad teach you that staring is rude?"

I kept rambling as I saw him smile. He was indeed a cutie. I sighed. I think I was having my first crush… maybe that's not such a bad thing. I opened my bag and searched for my first-aid ointment. When I finally found it, I took his hand and placed it in his palm. His brows furrowed in deep confusion. I could tell his eyes were blue and those blue eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Your arm." I started, but he didn't understand. "Hot coffee. Arm. Ointment. Hello!" I didn't know if I would laugh or scream in frustration. He still wasn't getting it. Then I grabbed his arm, but there wasn't any red mark. "How? I saw that hot coffee spill on your arm."

"It's nothing." I heard him say. So he _could_ talk. "It won't hurt me."

I snorted.

"What are you? Made of steel?" I shook my head as his face paled.

As much I enjoyed seeing him flabbergasted, I rolled my eyes and took my ointment back. He kept watching me as I zipped my bag and flipped my hair over my left shoulder. Suddenly I remembered why I even came over here in the first place. I saw the ice cream parlor on the other side of the street. My mouth watered as I pictured some rocky road ice cream with hot fudge. I decided to cross the street and waited for the light that signaled the pedestrian could cross. I could sense that boy was following me, so I stopped abruptly in front of the ice cream store and turned on my heel to face him, raising my left eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." He looked like a little puppy behind the eyeglasses he wore. Somehow, it reminded me of how I couldn't have a dog because of my allergies. I'd sneeze until my eyes and nose watered. Shaking away those random and unhappy thoughts, I smiled widely at him and gave him instructions.

"I'll go inside. Wait here, okay?" Why so bossy, Lane? That was me. Lois Joanne Lane.

"Okay." He answered shyly.

"What a nerd." I murmured.

Five minutes later, I came back outside, now holding two rocky-road ice cream cones just the way I liked it. I was really hoping that the boy would wait for me and he did. He did. He was standing beside the lamppost with slouched shoulders.

Without any warning, I gave him his share of ice cream. He looked at me with surprise on his features. It was so adorable.

"I thought you might like some ice cream." I said and then licked some of mine. It was really nice to meet other kids about my age. Maybe I could kill some time and talk to him for awhile until I could figure out where I would stay.

"Thank you." He accepted my offer and followed me again when I went back to one of the park benches.

We ate in silence. I was casually watching the boy beside me while he was watching other people walking around. Then he spoke.

"Can I borrow some change?" After just buying two ice cream cones, I didn't have much left.

"I need to call my parents. I didn't bring any money with me. I forgot." I rolled my eyes for the second time since I met him. "I promise to pay you back when they pick me up here."

"Do you think I'd do something like that for a stranger like you?"

"Yes." He said calmly like he knew me that much.

"How do you know?" I asked very curiously. This boy was weird.

"I just know." He said without any hesitation as we both ate the last bit of the ice cream cone.

I sighed and replied in a statement rather than a question, "You ran away."

"Sorry?"

"You ran away from a far away town. You don't even know how to live a life in the city." I told him like I was a grown-up. Who would have thought that two kids would be having such a serious discussion?

He quoted what I had just asked him, "How do you know?"

"I just know." I winked. I put my hand inside my jeans pocket. "Where are you from?"

"Smallville." He replied.

Smallville? Did that place even exist? "Never heard of it. Is that in Kansas too?"

"Yeah, three-hour drive."

I nodded. "What brought you here?"

"I ran away. My parents told me that I'm adopted. I was hurt because they didn't tell me sooner, so I decided to come here."

I nodded again. Even though, we both came here for different reasons, I kind of understood what he was feeling. "And you didn't bring any survival stuff?" I snorted, "Figures."

"Yeah, I don't know. I didn't think about it."

"But you know now. That's why you need to get a hold of your parents." I handed him some change, gently dropping it in his palm.

"How about you?" He asked while holding the coins like his life depended on them.

I shrugged. "My Dad and I transferred here from Washington two months ago. Like you, I just need some fresh air. I missed my Mom."

"Where is she?"

I blinked a few times, before I answered. "She died when I was six."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I paused for a while. "I think you need to call your parents."

"Uh… Yeah… Thanks for these."

"Don't mention it. You're welcome." I could tell this boy was nice.

Then he posed another question, "Are you going home?"

"Maybe… I'll wait until your Dad gets here. Then you can pay me back, right?" I smiled; it was a good thing that I found a friend like him.

He nodded, "Right."

We roamed around the park until we found a phone booth. He went inside to make his call while I stayed few feet away to give him privacy. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jeans. It was a little chilly. The sun would probably set soon.

I saw him smile as he emerged from the phone booth. He must've gotten a hold of his parents. Somehow I was sure they'd be by to get him before sundown. My smile faltered when I heard a familiar voice come up behind me.

"Lois!" I hated it whenever he was around. This young soldier was the son of one of my Dad's friends in the military. I remembered he enrolled after his high school graduation and since then my father assigned him to me.

"Lois, what do you think you're doing? The General will kill me if he finds out what you've been doing."

"Relax, Wes, you won't tell him, will you?" I glared at him. He set his jaw tightly, trying to control his emotions.

"Metropolis isn't what you think it is!" He punctuated.

"Yeah, I know. Look, Wes, I'm getting really tired of your big bro routine. I'm bored in the base and I want to meet friends the same age as me. Besides, I wanted some ice cream."

I knew Wes had calmed down when he toned his voice down. "You just need to tell me these things. I could've bought it for you. You don't need to be here alone. Lo, you're so young."

"I'll turn eleven soon." I snorted.

He wasn't surprised by my irritation, "That doesn't change the fact that you always manage to get yourself into trouble."

"Not today. I met someone who's not arrogant and bossy like you or the General."

Crap, I forgot to ask him his name. I turned to my new friend who looked a little uncomfortable during my conversation with Wes, "Hey, Smallville, meet my bodyguard Wes."

Smallville offered his hand to Wes for a handshake, but Wes didn't accept it. He looked him up and down. I could tell he was in protective mode. He was always in protective mode. Then Wes shifted his attention to me.

"As I've said before, I'm not your bodyguard. Your father only asks me for a favor… to tone down his hard-headed daughter… Come on. Let's get back to the base."

"Sir!" Smallville spoke up. "She's not like that." I turned around in surprise that somebody was actually standing up for me. "She's nice and…"

Wes returned his attention to him, "Boy, step back! This is not about you. Mind your own business."

My eyes widened as I saw Smallville ball his hands into a fist. With Wes's height advantage, I wondered if he could hurt him – if he was going to hurt him. After all, Smallville and I were just kids, so I decided to intervene.

"Were you able to reach your parents?"

"Yes, Lois." He said my name out loud for the first time. It felt good. "They'll pick me up here. Don't worry about me, I can manage. Thank you."

I nodded as Wes put a helmet on my head. I climbed on the back of Wes' motorcycle. I waved to Smallville as Wes started the engine.

He waved back and as if it was his last chance, he shouted. "Lois! My name is Clark Kent!"

I smiled and repeated his name. "Clark Kent."

* * *

Reviews are welcome!

TBC

7


	2. Part II

**Title**: If You and Me

**Story by**: k3josai

**Written by**: k3josai

**Beta by:** superlc529

**Pairing**: Smallville Clark and Lois (Alternate Universe)

**POV**: Lois's POV

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: The moment when Lois Lane realized she fell for her best friend was the day when her world finally collided.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster.

Authors' Notes:

This is an AU fic of Smallville. So you can notice the difference in the timeline and character references. Chloe Sullivan didn't exist here, but her parents did. There are mentions of Martha and Jonathan Kent, General Sam and Ella Lane, Wes Keenan, Oliver Queen, Diana Prince, Bruce Wayne and Richard White. Lois and Clark are both only child of their corresponding parents.

Thanks again to superlc529 for improving this fic through your suggestions and correcting my grammatical errors. ^_^

To all the readers and most especially to all the reviewers from , Ksite TV and Divine Intervention – thank you very much. Once I get enough time, sometime within this week, I will post each and everyone's name here. Aside from my love of Clois, one of the reasons of writing a fanfic is having readers and/or reviewers like YOU. ^_^

BTW, this is a short story composed of 5 parts. I'm planning to post the whole story within a week, so you won't have to wait for too long. I can guarantee it. ^_^

To those who love Clark Kent and Lois Lane, you can find the unofficial facebook fanpage by searching ClarkKentAndLoisLane.

WARNING: This fic contains angst-y moments

And now… If You and Me Part II

* * *

Part II

About two years later, when I turned thirteen and Clark turned twelve, I got the chance to see him again. I wasn't in a good mood. It wasn't because I was in Smallville, but because I was here to stay for good. Who would have thought I would end up in Smallville? Smallville: The Meteor Capital of the World. According to the internet, it used to be the Corn Capital of the World until the meteor shower happened about nine years ago.

I was staying with Uncle Gabe and Aunt Moira. I knew that they loved me like I was their own daughter. I was their only weren't able to have their own child. With them I was able to feel that I had a real family and I was really thankful for that.

Of course, I love my father even though he's not always around. In very rare moments, I knew my father loved me. I treasured those extraordinary circumstances. My father had the oddest way of showing how much he loved me since my Mom passed away. Those circumstances would consist of me pretending to be asleep and he'd come into my bedroom and check on me. I could feel him stroking my hair, tucking me further into bed, and kissing my forehead. And I could always sense him standing in the threshold of my room, watching me for a minute before he'd walk away.

One night he told me to pack my things. I asked him why and he told me I'd be going to go to Uncle Gabe's tomorrow. That was the first time I could hear a crack in his voice. I was supposed to follow orders and should never complain. Be the perfect little soldier. I was taken aback when he helped me pack. If it was a sin to watch him as he packed my clothing into my bag and my other personal things inside a big box, I'd be guilty as charged. I gulped. This wasn't just a simple vacation.

"My little Lo." I looked up after I zipped my large bag. I almost forgot when the last time was the General, my dad, called me by such endearing name. He reached out for me and enveloped me in a tight hug. I was shocked. I couldn't even comprehend the emotions I had at that moment. But since he was the General and I was his perfect little warrior we weren't allowed to shed our emotions in front of each other. It was a sign of weakness.

Lanes were strong.

Lanes couldn't back out.

Lanes were born to be soldiers.

I didn't know why, but it felt like he was saying goodbye. A lump formed in my throat as I returned his embrace. A moment of silence stood between us. That was how we lived: few words. Then he broke the hug, stood up straight, and ordered me to go to sleep early because my aunt and uncle would fetch me at the crack of dawn. I followed his command without trying to squeeze any further information from him and let myself fall asleep after wondering what would happen the next day.

That was the last day I saw my father.

A week later he was assigned in Iraq.

A month later, my aunt and uncle told me the news about his death.

I was stunned and didn't say a word the whole day. I stayed in my room and didn't bother to eat for the day. It was only me and my silent mourning.

He was killed in the line of duty. We never had the chance to see his body. He took a bomb in order to save the lives of his young soldiers. We buried no body, just his coffin. I was and still am proud of him. Sometimes I wondered if it was worth it to be a hero… to set aside your own family for the common good and national security. Was it more important to be a General than a dad?

A few days after my father's funeral, Aunt Moira and Uncle Gabe finally decided to settle down and bought a piece of property in a far away town. They thought it'd be good for my uncle's health, breathe in fresh air instead of pollution.

It was also a new start for me. New place… New house… New family… New school... New friends…

Start of the new chapter of my life. Staring down at my old family photo, I shed the tears I held for so long. I was really young to be an orphan, but I still had my uncle and aunt to support me.

* * *

Metropolis looked like little dots as I sat at the top of the windmill. It was beautiful. I took a deep breath of the fresh air and spread my arms out in the air, standing up. I wanted to forget how crazy the world was. I felt the wind caress my face as I closed my eyes. It helped me to lessen the pain I felt deep inside. I stayed that way until I heard a voice behind me… a voice I hadn't heard in quite some time.

"Stay back! Don't jump, Lois!"

With a start, I stumbled forward and fell. The last thing I saw was Clark's worried and shocked face as I made my descent to the ground.

Oh no. I wasn't ready to meet my parents yet. I readied myself for the inevitable. I closed my eyes and screamed at the top my lungs.

My scream faded when I realized I wasn't a pancake, but I was being held by two strong arms. I opened my right eye followed by my left. I was in Clark's arms. Shaking the hazy feeling from falling, I asked Clark with wide eyes, "How did you catch me that fast?"

I looked down and then back up into his eyes behind a pair of glasses. "Uhhh, how come we're floating a few feet above the ground?"

He smiled nervously and put me down on the ground, followed by his own two feet. While scratching his head, "Sorry I startled you."

I didn't know whether to scold Smallville for making me fall or say thank you for saving my life. It had been a long time since I saw him. He was a little taller than I remembered, but he still had his black wavy hair in that shaggy hair cut. Thinking back to my options, of course, the latter won against the former. So I told him, "Thank you for saving my butt… and don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I could see that the color returned on his face and I heard him released his breathing.

"Why are you here?" He finally voiced out.

"I'm here with the Sullivans."

"The Sullivans? Are you on vacation? What a small world, huh?"

I smirked as I realized that he could talk a mile per second just like me. "I arrived yesterday with my aunt and uncle. They're my guardians now. Sorry, if I found that windmill fascinating. I could see Metropolis from up there."

He nodded. "You miss living in the city?"

"Yes… and my parents." I paused for a minute and braced myself to continue. It still hurt. "My dad passed away." The hurt intensified as I remembered his last embrace. Clark must've sensed how I felt because he grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Would you like to meet my parents?" He asked as we started to walk through what seemed to be endless stalks of corn.

"Sure… By the way, are your parents as nice and kind as you?"

"Uh-huh… even more, really." He smiled. I was starting to love his smile. It was a real mega-watt grin.

His parents Martha and Jonathan were apprehensive at first when Clark told them that he accidentally revealed his powers to me. We were both staring at them like we were little kids caught with our hands stuck in the cookie jar. His father crossed his arms over his chest while his mother gave her son empathetic looks. I didn't know why I felt so guilty for something I shouldn't feel guilty about. I took a glance at Clark rumbling of his explanation. He did save my life.

But when I sincerely promised them that I wouldn't share his secret to anyone and Clark told them that I was the one who helped him when he ran away those years ago, the doubt and worry I saw in their eyes disappeared. His dad gave me a comforting touch on my shoulder and his mom offered me a slice of apple pie. I accepted it wholeheartedly upon hearing my stomach growl.

I was surprised to be welcomed by them with such an ease. I was truly grateful that I now had two families where I belonged.

Watching their familial conversation while I ate my pie, I was filled with happiness that I got to be here and be welcomed by these kind people. So the saying was really true, there was a rainbow after the rain.

Who would have thought the four-eyed farm boy I met two years ago was destined to be my best friend?

* * *

Reviews are welcome!

TBC


	3. Part III

**Title**: If You and Me

**Story by**: k3josai

**Written by**: k3josai

**Beta by:** superlc529

**Pairing**: Smallville Clark and Lois (Alternate Universe)

**POV**: Lois's POV

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: The moment when Lois Lane realized she fell for her best friend was the day when her world finally collided.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster.

Authors' Notes:

This is an AU fic of Smallville. So you can notice the difference in the timeline and character references. Chloe Sullivan didn't exist here, but her parents did. There are mentions of Martha and Jonathan Kent, General Sam and Ella Lane, Wes Keenan, Oliver Queen, Diana Prince, Bruce Wayne and Richard White. Lois and Clark are both only child of their corresponding parents.

To superlc529, thank you for being my betareader. ^_^

To my beloved readers and/or reviewers, thank you so much for your kind words and support.

WARNING: This fic contains angst-y moments

Enjoy Part III

* * *

Part III

Growing up in Smallville with Smallville (my nickname for Clark Kent) wasn't as easy as I thought. It took a lot of effort not to blurt out his secret to anyone. I covered up for him whenever he got to school late because he had to pull off a save somewhere in town and I supported him on the days whenever he felt guilty that he did something wrong (even though he didn't do anything wrong, but he'd always blame himself by not giving it his all – typical hero complex). I'd smack him in the back of his head when he almost denied his true Kryptonian heritage and I was with him all the time he brooded because he couldn't express his feelings towards the girl of his dreams: Lana Lang.

Of course, I was okay with his hero complex and how he had his teenage hang-ups like I had mine. I just wished that he wouldn't be so short-sighted and expand his horizon. I knew he wasn't fated to become a police officer in a small town or stay a farm boy. With his abilities, I'd say, he could be so much more than that.

"Lois, do you think we'll still be working side-by-side in fifty years?"

I chuckled. "I don't know. By then, I'd say we'd be in our retirement years."

I didn't notice that he already sat beside me. I was too busy rewriting a couple of paragraphs from the other day's event: _The Smallville Crows Win Championship Five Years Straight._ I wasn't a huge fan of sports writing. I really wanted to become an investigative journalist someday. Though, I didn't have the guts to share that particular dream with Clark yet.

"Why not?" He said softly as he removed his glasses. I wondered why he had to retain his glasses again after not wearing them for quite some time while playing with The Crows but I opted not to ask. For sure he had his reasons and I didn't mind about his geek factor. He was… Well… He was Clark. I wave my thoughts and watched him as he stretched his legs and rested them on the small table in front of the sofa.

"That wasn't a no, Smallville… Hey, if I told you I wanted to become a journalist for the _Daily Planet_ someday, would you be there to support me?" I tapped his shoulder and looked at him earnestly.

"Of course I would. Do you want me to write a promissory note that I'll join you at the _Daily Planet_?"

"Really?" I couldn't hold back the smirk as he actually started to write down that he'd join me at the _Planet_. Then he grabbed my right hand, put it in some ink for my thumbprint and he did the same. Then he encouraged me to sign the paper too in addition to our fingerprints.

I laughed as he took the paper. "We're going to copy this agreement tomorrow so I can have one. For now, the original can be kept in my Kryptonian journal."

"You're really serious." I was rejoicing. Seeing him every day at work would be extremely important to me. He'd be the highlight of my day. He is the highlight of my day.

"Of course I'm serious. When it comes to my best friend, I take my promises very seriously." Clark smacked the side of my head playfully, "Remember that, Lo."

"Ow! Smallville!" I threw him a death glare.

He grinned mischievously and went back over to his telescope. I just shook my head with a small smile on my face and started to remember the day he had given up his college scholarship. I knew it was hard for him to give up being a football player for the _Metropolis Sharks_. Being one of the star players of the _Smallville Crows_, _Metropolis University_ gave him the chance to be one of them, but he declined right after. He told me the reason; he didn't want to be tempted to win every game with his special abilities. It gave him an unfair advantage against the normal players. I agreed with him even though I disagreed. He failed to remember that he managed to play fair in Smallville.

"Lois?"

"Hmmm…" I was half paying attention. I was trying to remember if there were two c's or two s' in 'occasion.' I bit the tip of the pencil's eraser. "Hey, Smallville, is there two c's or two s' in occasion or both?"

"Two c's." He replied and sat on the coffee table in front of me. He pinched my nose successfully gaining my attention.

"I was just thinking… Do you think Lana likes surprises? Most girls do, right? Except you, of course."

I stared blankly at him for a few seconds. I could feel a little twinge of pain. It always happened whenever he mentioned Alicia, and now Lana Lang. The only thing we had in common were our initials. "Yeah… So?"

"I remember she loves watching _Looney Toons_… Do you think we can do something for her birthday?"

I could sense the excitement in his voice. I wasn't expecting him to share his plans with me. I knew I was his girl best friend, but why couldn't he just ask Pete instead of me?

"We?" I replied in a low tone.

"Yeah… you and me. I mean, could you help me to set up the laptop, DVD, big white sheet and the projector?"

With a teasing tone, I asked, "So, what will I get if I help you with this little project?"

"I'll treat you to _The Talon_. All the coffee and bear claws you want." I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd choose _The Talon_. That was where Lana worked after school. "Or I could get you Richard White's number. He's your new crush, right?"

"_The Talon_ is enough. Don't ask for Richard's number. I can make a strategic plan about obtaining that, okay?"

"Yes! Thanks, Lo! You're the best!" He hugged me the way he did whenever he was beyond happy. Hopefully agreeing to this plan wouldn't bite me in the ass afterwards. I hope not. Besides, it was more important that Clark was happy… Everybody was happy…

Was I?

"And by the way," Clark added as he went downstairs with me. "I asked Richard to join The Torch."

I stared at him with a frown on my face.

"He said yes."

I didn't know how to react at that moment. Should I be pleased? I should be delighted in a way that Clark was doing a favor for me. Or should I be miserable? Yeah, I should be sad because Clark and I were coming into the point when we should lessen our time together. He had to be with Lana. While me, I could be with Richard. Yes, I can try, but I wasn't so sure if that would be right.

I cracked a beaming smile. "That's great! I do hope he knows how to write sports news so I can shift into… Feature writing?"

Clark returned with a huge grin on his face. "You'd be surprised."

I slapped his shoulder after we finished putting up the white sheet for his plan, "I think I'm done here."

* * *

We stared at the white sheet. It was going to serve as the monitor where we would focus the projector attached to my laptop. Pete was assigned to rent the projector and DVD, but he opted to leave after completing his tasks and left the decorating between me and Clark.

I wondered how I would feel if I was the one who was going to be with Clark tonight. Eating popcorn. Drinking soda. Bantering about the movie (which we've already watched together a hundred times). We were always like that. How about after this night? For sure things would change between the two of us. Though not drastically, but I needed to give Clark extra space so that he could be with Lana.

How would you compare your best friend and your girlfriend? Of course, it would be like comparing something special to something extra special.

I couldn't bear to see Clark and Lana together, so I decided to leave before the show started. That twinge of pain was attacking me again. That wasn't good. It felt like I couldn't breathe. I'm good at hiding my feelings, but for some reason, I just couldn't do it now.

"Enjoy the movie! Just bring me my laptop back tomorrow." I said before I stepped into my car.

"Yeah, thanks, Lo."

I smiled. A smile seemed to be a permanent fixture on my face whenever Clark was around. Clark claimed that he knew me better than anyone, that he could pick me out in a sea of people, and yet he couldn't see what was deep inside of me. I was wearing too well of a mask. Who would have thought that I was hurting inside?

* * *

My feelings continued to grow for one Clark Kent. I still covered up my growing feelings for him. How could I tell the flannel farm boy, that it was with him whom I wanted to have as my first dance? I couldn't because he saved that position for the Pink Princess. I was really thankful that Richard was there to save me from further humiliation.

Of all the people I hung out with, it was Richard who opened my eyes about my feelings for my best friend. Maybe it was because whenever we went on a date, our topic of conversation would always turn to a certain Clark Kent. Our relationship was platonic. Richard told me that the first time he saw me, I reminded him of his twin sister, Sarah. She died last year in a fatal car accident and he loved having me around because it lessened the pain caused by the loss of his sister. The death of his sister was the reason why he and his family transferred from Washington DC to Kansas. They needed a fresh start. Maybe, Richard and I were common in some way. We were both in Kansas to get some changes in our environment. I could say he's one of my closest friends. Nobody knew about our real relationship. Other people thought we were a couple, a romantic couple… even Clark. We chose to let everybody think that way.

"Why are you out here? The party's inside. _Lifehouse_ is playing live."

I rolled my window down on my car when I heard Richard's voice, "It's kind of loud inside." I tried to smile but how could I? Tonight I was breaking apart.

He simply shrugged. He didn't believe me for a second. He gave me a look and I caved, "I just need some breathing space, I guess."

Richard stuck his left hand in the pocket of his trousers while he pointed at me with his right, "You guess?"

Then he pointed at himself and continued, "_My_ guess… I think I know the reason why you're out here. I actually followed you after you left."

Looking up at him with a smile, I said, "I am really grateful that you're here."

"May I?" He opened the passenger door and he took a seat after I answered yes.

"How do you feel?"

His question made me turn to him, "I don't know. At first, I wanted to just sit and drink until prom ended. I only went for the sake of documenting the event for _The Torch_. But when… he… _Clark_ asked me to dance… My heart leapt with pure bliss. I was ecstatic. I wanted to scream with joy because Clark wanted to dance with me."

"And then?"

"And then the Pink Princess popped up and suddenly the magic between Clark and I disappeared. I thought there was this spark between us in that moment. Instead his gaze turned to her. How could I be so selfish when I knew right from the start that I wasn't the one he wanted to share his first dance with? So, I decided to push him towards her. I backed off and now I'm here talking to you."

I waited for him to say something. Silence enveloped us. Richard fell into deep thought. I could tell he was searching for the right things to say. Who would have thought that this boy-next-door type could have so much wisdom?

"You know, there are two types of girls. The first kind is the kind a boy could grow out of… and the second is the kind a boy could grow into… Which one do you think you are?"

Of course, I had to choose the second one. That was the one I hoped I was to Clark, "I hope I'm the second…" Then I sighed, "But how can I tell?"

"Sometimes things need time. This is one of those things. After all, you're both young. Things can go according to your plan or different from what you expected. Fate can intervene. But in the end, despite of everything you go through… who knows? You might be meant to be together."

I nodded, "Richard White believes in fate. I didn't see that coming."

He shrugged and rested his arms on his thighs.

I stared into nothingness, "So that just means… I need to be patient and wait?"

"Maybe. Maybe not… But if opportunity knocks on your door, don't let it slip through your fingers. Grab it and never let go. There might come a time that you're going to feel that there will never be a right time. If you do, then you'd need to let go and move on. Letting go and moving on are the hardest parts, most especially if that person has been a part of your life for a long time. But hey, when one door closes, another opens. Maybe someone else is out there waiting on you. You only need to open your eyes."

I chuckled as he demonstrated by widening his eyes, "Thank you for the advice. Somehow, it lightened my mood."

"Aw… thank you. I'm glad I could get a smile out of you. Don't worry… those frown lines will smoothen out." He gave me a smile and got out of the car.

He stepped around to my side and leaned forward, looking straight at me through my open window, "Since you don't want to go inside, might I have the honor of having this dance? After all, how often do you wear such a beautiful gown? Besides, it isn't getting any action if you just sit there and mope about your favorite CK."

"Richard, we don't have any music."

"No problem… Turn your radio on and we'll find the right song."

I watched him leaned through my open window and found the right FM station. It didn't take a very long time before he found the right song for me.

"_Good evening, listeners. This is the last song for me in my final hour. It's called 'If You and Me' by Juris. Enjoy the rest of the evening. This is your coolest DJ in town, Tebow, saying: Goodnight, everyone."_

"Is this okay? I'm not really familiar with the song, but the melody is really good."

_Here I am, standing close to you_

_And yet still so far away_

I didn't recognize the song either, but the music had a great impact on me. Richard took my silence as a yes and opened my car door. He took my hand and we danced in the parking lot.

_So many times I tried to say_

_But my heart was afraid_

I rested my face on his shoulder as a lone tear fell down my cheek. I wiped it in an instant; too afraid someone would see the pain I was hiding.

_Look at you is all that I can do_

_Like a silly girl I stare_

'_Cause you might leave me when I reveal_

_What my heart is really feeling_

I wished harder than anything that the things I wanted to happen would, just the way I wanted: that someday, there would be an us…. Clark and Lois… Lois and Clark… Yeah, "Lois and Clark" that sounded better.

_If I could just say the words,_

_All the secrets in my heart_

_And in my soul you'll hear_

_Will you take me in your arms _

_Or let me go?_

_Our lovely days_

_Will they just fade_

_Like whispers in the wind?_

I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination that I saw Clark watching us from a distance with an unreadable expression.

_Can't you see the love I hide_

_Slip through my eyes?_

Once Clark said he could read me like an open book, like I could read his. He was clueless to the fact that I needed him more than what we already had. When I blinked, I realized that Clark wasn't really there. It was just a product of my wistful imagination. It really was my imagination, wasn't it?

_This silly girl so scared_

_She just can't say 'I love you'_

Song: If You and Me by Juris

I made a Clois video for the featured song which you can see on my first post (Ksite and DI). For the FFnet readers, you can see the link on my profile.

* * *

Reviews are welcome!

TBC


	4. Part IV

**Title**: If You and Me

**Story by**: k3josai

**Written by**: k3josai

**Beta by:** superlc529

**Pairing**: Smallville Clark and Lois (Alternate Universe)

**POV**: Lois's POV

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: The moment when Lois Lane realized she fell for her best friend was the day when her world finally collided.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster.

**Authors' Notes: **

This is an AU fic of Smallville. So you can notice the difference in the timeline and character references. Chloe Sullivan didn't exist here, but her parents did. There are mentions of Martha and Jonathan Kent, General Sam and Ella Lane, Wes Keenan, Oliver Queen, Diana Prince, Bruce Wayne and Richard White. Lois and Clark are both only child of their corresponding parents.

To superlc529, thank you for being my betareader. ^_^ You're one in a million.

Wow, since I created the unofficial facebook fanpage of ClarkKentAndLoisLane, yesterday I got my most number of views for a particular post. It beat one of my Clois photo posts with 70+ views, but chapter 3 of If You and Me got 144 views and counting. For me, it was a big achievement already. Since the last time I checked the FB page, ClarkKentAndLoisLane had 71 likes after almost two months of opening it. To show your support to this epic couple, please visit the respective FB fanpage, search ClarkKentAndLoisLane. Plus currently, I'm also hosting a Smallville Music Video Contest via youtube, the details of the contest is posted on the FB page I mentioned.

ClarkKentAndLoisLane

To all the readers and/or reviewers, I promise I'll mention each and everyone of you on the last part of this fanfic. I apologize 'cause I've got a very hectic schedule this week. But of course, I'll find time to thank all of you because you also find some time to read the fic and post your review. Thank you so much. Maraming salamat po.

WARNING: This fic contains angst-y moments

Here's fourth installment of If You and Me

\CKLL/

Part IV

I tried my very best to maintain my friendship with Clark "Big Dumb Alien" Kent. If _Guinness Book of World Records_ had a record for 'best poker face' – I'd win for sure.

I witnessed Clark shed tears over a couple of girls he really loved: from Alicia to Lana. It always broke my heart seeing him cry for girls who didn't deserve him. I always leant him a shoulder to cry on, all the while I was trying to keep my feelings at bay.

He'd keep himself busy with his studies, saving people and farm work. He was like a robot, just doing the same thing over and over again. I continued to keep him grounded, I felt like I was repeating myself, 'Hey, Lana's only one of a billion fish in the sea.'

Most of the time, I found myself wondering, 'What does Lana have that I don't?' If only I could make him see me in a different light. If there was a way, I would do it. The boy was blind. Oh the irony… 'How could someone with x-ray vision be so blind?'

Would it be selfish to tell him I was worthy of his love? Would it be wrong if I wanted to make him weep the same he did for Lana or Alicia if I left him?

Answer: Yes.

It would be really selfish and wrong. I knew I wasn't worthy enough and I wasn't in the right position to make him feel that way about me, not the way he felt for those girls.

"Smallville!" I entered the barn. I decided to look up in his loft when he didn't reply. I couldn't help but ogle him. He was sitting sideways on the couch. Since Lana left, he tended to forget that the world still rotated on its axis and revolved around the sun.

"Smallville, do you want to go to Metropolis?" In order to keep the conversation going, I shot him another question, "What are your college plans?"

He didn't make any acknowledgment that he even heard me. Instead, he kept looking at his photos of Lana.

I sighed, "Clark?"

I didn't know where I got my patience from when it came to him, "Staring at her endlessly won't make her come back to you."

Again there was no reply. Taking a deep breath, I placed something on the coffee table. If he didn't respond to _this_, I'd have to think of another way to reach out to him.

Clark stared at the carton for a moment. Slowly, a smile crept on his lips. At least the magic of ice cream was still there. If the other LL reduced him to tears, _this_ LL would make him smile.

Instead of sitting next to him on the couch, I chose to sit on the floor with my back to the couch. I shifted my gaze up to him, "Not all Rocky Road means hell… sometimes it means heaven. See? Rocky road ice cream can still make you grin."

He nodded still beaming while he ruffled my hair.

"Hey! Smallville!" I glared at him, "My hair took me ten minutes! And you mess it up in less than ten seconds."

He shrugged with a laugh. I stood up and put my hands on my hips, "Clark Jerome Kent! We're not kids anymore!"

Then he stood up, facing me, arms crossed over his chest, and tilted his chin up defiantly, "Lois Joanne Lane… so what are you going to do now?"

I stepped closer and raised my eyebrows, "I won't give you your share of ice cream." I stuck out my tongue.

I blinked and the object of our mockery was in his hand, "But it's already mine."

"That's not fair, Kent! No superpowers!" I tried to grab it out of his hand, but before I even realized, he had super-sped to the house and was back holding two ice cream cones with two scoops of ice cream on each. He held one out to me.

"Just like the old days." Clark said as I took his offer of our favorite thing in the world. We both sat down on the steps to the loft and started reminiscing about our kiddy adventures. Time has gone by so fast. We laughed about everything. It was great to see him beaming again. That was enough for now.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I licked the melting ice cream as I looked over at him.

"I haven't been much of a best friend lately."

Best friend. _Friend_. That twinge of pain resurfaced for a moment. That was all we were meant to be. I smacked him in the chest. 'Of course,' I would say. 'It's okay." Even thought it wasn't.

"Besides… you've got a new best friend now anyway." Clark drifted his gaze to the floor.

I wrinkled my forehead in confusion. He went from happy to apologetic to… was that jealousy?

"Sorry, I don't follow you."

"Richard." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Was that jealousy in his voice? Or was it just my imagination?

"Richard White?" I paused, still trying to figure out what he was feeling. "He's a good friend, but… you already know who my favorite buddy is…" Suddenly it was my turn to ruffle his hair.

"It's fine with me if you find more friends so that when I'm gone, there will be people who can still take good care of you."

Ah, that's what he was getting at. Sometimes, when it came to Clark Kent, I couldn't connect all the dots. One moment, he was jealous and then the next, he was perfectly okay with Richard.

I chuckled, "Right… and you need to do that too. As I've said before: expand your horizon. You know, I may not say this to you enough, but I really am thankful for having you as a friend. Thank you for all the saves… especially the life or death ones."

"You're like a magnet for trouble."

"Am I?"

"I promise, Lo; no matter what happens, I'll always find a way to be there for you."

I was touched by what he had told me. We may not be more than friends, but what we had in this moment was enough for me to hold on. Somehow, I've managed to become someone special to this teenage boy in front of me.

"I think you need to get us more ice cream." I felt the need to fill the uncomfortable silence. I couldn't stand uncomfortable silences.

"Right… Maybe I should've given you three scoops."

"More than three scoops," I corrected in a cheery tone, "I was the one who bought it in the first place, remember?"

We grinned at each other and took turns looking through the telescope and continued to eat our favorite thing in the world.

Right. Just like the old days.

\CKLL/

A few years passed. I was now sitting on the windowsill of my new apartment in Metropolis. It was on the fifth floor. It wasn't that expensive, I couldn't afford anything too extravagant. The monthly rent was on the average for a typical apartment in the city. My aunt and uncle offered to help me out, but I told them that their guidance and the roof over my head they provided me as I grew up was already enough. I told them to save their money for the future.

Thankfully, I had my college trust fund from my parents. After that, the remaining problem would be my daily living expenses and monthly rent. As I gazed out the window at all the tall buildings and city lights, I decided to open my e-mail.

My heart danced as I read an e-mail from Perry White. I finally got my internship at the _Daily Planet_ after three years of working at _The Inquisitor_. _The Inquisitor_ wasn't even in the same league as the _Daily Planet_. The latter reported news and facts. The former focused on gossip and rumors. Despite my previous works, my new editor believed I had what it took to become an investigative journalist. Only I had to start at the bottom. Without a doubt, I knew I would become one of the top investigative journalists at the _DP_ someday.

I had my share of relationships all the while I was trying to get over my feelings toward Mr. Flannel Man. I saw Wes Keenan again and I thought my old crush on him was enough to keep a relationship going. Boy was I wrong.

Then there were the billionaire playboys: Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne. I'd never forget the luxury of having rich boyfriends. But receiving expensive gifts and dining in fancy restaurants wouldn't replace the happiness of simply talking, laughing and gazing at the stars.

My thoughts always seemed to drift back to Smallville. Both the boy and the town.

Suddenly, I heard my phone ringing. Jumping from where I sat, I answered it cheerfully. The smile was still planted on my face. It was Clark.

"Hey, Smallville!"

"Hi, Lo. I hope I'm not calling too late."

"Uh… no… It's only seven… Anyway, guess what? I got an internship at the _Planet_!" I shrieked in excitement.

"Ow! That _was_ my ear," He laughed and I could hear his smile, "Congratulations!"

"So, where are you now?"

"Venezuela."

A few days after we graduated high school, Jor-El, his biological father, sent him for his training at his Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic to learn more about his Kryptonian heritage and to also control and improve his abilities. It wasn't long before he finished the intense training. Now he was traveling all around the world to study different cultures, learn different languages and meet different races.

Since he left,we only communicated by phone. 'Internet isn't common where I am.' He'd tell me as to why we couldn't chat over the internet. Truthfully, we both didn't know how our appearances had changed over the years. He never sent me any postcards of himself, just the places he had been to.

"Venezuela, huh? Cool… when are you going home?" A knock on my door startled me. I walked over to the door, unbolting the locks while I continued to talk to him, "Hey, Smallville, give me a second. Someone's at my door."

When I opened the door, my gaze locked on a tall, dark and handsome face. A face I'd never forget. He was taller, broader and a man in the true sense of the word since the last time I saw him. Still speaking into his cell phone, he said, "I missed you a lot, Lois."

He brought his phone down from his ear as we both ended the call. With teary eyes, I jumped up at him, hugging him tighter than anything, "I missed you too, Smallville." He returned the favor as my feet left the ground in the hug.

Still embracing at the door, he asked into my hair, "Lo, is there a vacancy at the _DP_?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I think I managed to get the last spot for the internship."

"Oh my God, really?!"

"Yeah… and now you can't sue me for a breach of contract because I fulfilled my promise to you." He chuckled.

I nodded, the smile never leaving my face. He couldn't know that I prayed for him to fulfill his promises to me. He didn't know that I still kept that 'contract' he had written so long ago.

"Let's celebrate."

Some things really did stay the same… or so I thought.

\CKLL/

Reviews are welcome!

TBC


	5. Part V

**Title**: If You and Me

**Story by**: k3josai

**Written by**: k3josai

**Beta by:** superlc529

**Pairing**: Smallville Clark and Lois (Alternate Universe)

**POV**: Lois's POV

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: The moment when Lois Lane realized she fell for her best friend was the day when her world finally collided.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster.

**Authors' Notes: **

This is an AU fic of Smallville. So you can notice the difference in the timeline and character references. Chloe Sullivan didn't exist here, but her parents did. There are mentions of Martha and Jonathan Kent, General Sam and Ella Lane, Wes Keenan, Oliver Queen, Diana Prince, Bruce Wayne and Richard White. Lois and Clark are both only child of their corresponding parents.

To superlc529, thank you for being my betareader. ^_^ It's always an honor to work with you. Hoping one of these days, we'll be able to do the Clark's POV. *winks*

This is the moment when I must say thanks by listing each and everyone who posted their reviews since part I. You are my inspiration. For the most numbered reviews, FFnet:

Thank you so much to:

fan1o1 – my first reviewer, it's really great to be back after the long hiatus. ^_^

malvill – Ate Angel, I don't mind about the push and the pushes you'll about to do in the future. Thanks for letting me know that I can do this fic.

Lilbit4 – like you, I love reading and writing Clois kiddy stories. ^_^

Jeremy Shane – Awww, I remember you. You always read and post reviews with my fics. ^_^ Thanks JS.

spiritedghost – It's really fun to write Clois's interaction as kids. I do hope you'll be there til the last part of this fic. ^_^

JamesTKent – It has the possibilities though the story is really simple. ^_^

LoisNClark4Ever – You know what? I love reading your comments. You give me smiles like this =) ^_^ =D

XOjonniXO – Clois means Cute… ^_^ Yes, they are.

Jade2nightwing – whoah, it's you again. Just like Jeremy Shane, you're always reading and commenting with my fics. Thanks Jade for being there.

Eleid – like you, I love angsty fics. But, of course, I love happy endings too.

Whynot1993 – you don't like the Pink Princess? How about the Amazon Princess? *winks*

I also wanna get this opportunity to greet myself a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ^_^ Yep, it's on December 08. Posting your reviews will be your bday gift to me. ^_^

To those who love Clark Kent and Lois Lane, you can find the unofficial facebook fanpage here: ClarkKentAndLoisLane

**WARNING:** This fic contains angst-y moments

This time I wanna apologize if you can't get Clana, Lollie or Brois moments because it might ruin the flow of the story. I opted to concentrate with few characters, I hope you will understand. Who knows, I'd be able to do a Clark's POV if my schedule permits me to do so. So now, I'm bringing you the final chapter of If You and Me.

* * *

Part V

As part of his training, Clark Kent learned to fly. He finally embraced his destiny of becoming Earth's savior and not as its conqueror. Who would have thought that the King of Plaid I met so long ago now donned a suit of red, blue and yellow?

Of course this intrepid reporter had rights to the first exclusive interview. I was going to take advantage of all the benefits of being his best friend aside from the fact he was always saving my ass from the trouble I'd find myself in most of the time. Now, he could openly rescue people who needed his help. He provided the world a symbol of hope. I was really proud of him. He was a public figure now and a hero. There was still a tiny microscopic hope that somehow he would see me as more than a friend. But one day, that hope I was holding on to disappeared right before my eyes.

"Hey, Lo." My head snapped up from my desktop computer to his eyes behind his pair of glasses. Those glasses really work… You couldn't tell right away that the hero and the nerd was the same person.

"I want you to meet Diana Prince. Lois this is Diana. Diana this is Lois."

My jaw dropped figuratively. Oh… So this was the girl wonder. It was true. This woman was gorgeous from any angle. This moment was one for the history books. The day Lois Lane felt very, very, very insecure. I really, really, _really_ hated this feeling.

"Glad to meet you, Lois, the feisty journalist of the _Daily Planet_."

"And I'm glad to meet you… The lovely Diana Prince. I'm really glad Clark finally introduced us. He's always talking about you."

I accepted the handshake and smirked when I saw Clark blushing out of the corner of my eye from my comment. I was looking at the epitome of perfection. She was almost as tall as Clark. She might even exceed six feet without heels. I needed four-inch heels for that. Her eyes were the bluest blue I had ever seen with the exception of Clark. My eyes were hazel.

She had flawless skin, but then again, I guess I could say I do too. Diana seemed to be the personification of the goddess beauty Aphrodite whereas I'm just… pretty, at least according to my parents and my aunt and uncle.

She could kick ass, but hey, I could too. Sometimes I could be a damsel in distress, but that mostly happens because I'm knocked unconscious. Hey, conscious, I can totally kick ass.

Her abilities were just an added bonus to make her the ideal girl for Superman. Whereas, me? I was just Lois Lane; just a reporter who wrote the news – period.

I blinked. This was really her: Superman's Wonder Woman.

Sometimes, I wished I was deaf. Wanna know why? She was always our topic of conversation lately. "Diana is this…" "Diana is that…" I couldn't help but give a mental exasperated sigh.

If I ever entered a contest with her of winning Clark, I would have a 101% chance of losing. If Lana Lang won him over me, I definitely wouldn't stand a chance with this lasso beauty. Compared to Lana, his feelings for her were far more intense.

"Really?" Her voice brought me out of my musings. Diana elbowed Clark in the side playfully. I arched my left brow. Today was definitely not my lucky day.

\CKLL/

"Let me," I said as I took his tie. "I don't know how you still don't know how to do this."

He rolled his eyes as he put his belt on. "I know how to tie it… obviously. I tie one every day for work at the _Planet_. I just like the way you do it more. You pamper me."

I laughed at him as I finished his tie, "You're going to miss this 'tying the tie thing' when you marry Diana."

Where'd that come from? I just had to go and mention the girl wonder again. I must be a real masochist because I just prompted him for yet another endless conversation about the Amazon Princess with the King of Plaid. The funny thing was I had lost him first to the Pink Princess and now it was to the Amazon Princess. You can see why I hated princesses.

"Uh… marriage? We're nowhere near that. We're just enjoying our time together. No pressure. You know the getting-to-know-each-other stage."

I chuckled, "Getting-to-know-each-other? How could that be when you have already told me all about her likes and dislikes?"

It was his time to chortle, "You know, like you, Diana and I are best of friends. That's why I'm taking it slow. I don't wanna ruin our friendship if things ever go in a different direction."

Ow… that hurt my heart. Did I hear that right? They were best of friends too. He only knew her what… a couple of months? Six months? A year at the most? They already got this whole best pal thing. While Clark and I, we've known each other for more than a decade.

And yet, he wanted to get _more_ acquainted with Diana instead of me. So I guess it was true. No matter how long you know someone, there's no guarantee that the other person will ever feel the same way as you do. Fate was cruel indeed for the great Lois Lane – that would be me. As for Diana? Fate was her Lady Luck, giving her all the favors. She didn't even have to put forth too much effort. Clark loved her. Me? I had dreamed of having him, wished so hard that he would love me the way that I loved him. Now, it was all too clear to me that Diana was going to receive the kind of love that I wanted and needed to have.

I was blinking back the tears threatening to fall. I was thankful he went into his room to get his bag. Otherwise he would've seen the pain in my eyes. If he found his soul mate, what was the point of me staying with him? It hurt like hell. He was my best friend and I was his. Apparently, that was all we were ever going to be to each other.

Clearing my throat, I managed to ask him while he was in still in his room, "Clark, where are we having breakfast this morning?"

He answered me from his room, "Sorry, Lo, there's an emergency. Diana and I will meet you at The Callards so don't feel the need to wait for me."

"Right… I'll just go now."

I was trying my best to stay calm. Without looking back, I roughly grabbed my purse and left Clark's apartment. I was walking aimlessly. When I stopped in a little café I had never been to, I could feel my heart break into a million pieces. The sun was shining, but a dark cloud was hanging over my head… and that cloud was pouring rain on my head. The hardest part of all was I didn't have a shoulder to cry on. It'd be too much to call Richard and have him come out here.

Clark told me not to feel the need to wait for him… So be it.

\CKLL/

My feelings toward the farm boy were physically and emotionally exhausting. But of course being a Lane soldier meant that I had to fight for him. But how could I fight for someone who didn't feel the same way as I did? It felt like walking on to a battlefield without a weapon. Watching Superman and Wonder Woman photographs over the net and then seeing them together as Clark and Diana, well, let's just say my heart couldn't take much more. I already admitted to myself that my feelings for Clark were getting deeper and deeper and I was losing myself each day pretending like it didn't hurt.

What was I doing? He said I shouldn't feel the need to wait for him… so I wasn't. Boy, this was going to be hard…

I decided that a long driving down a very long highway might reduce the pain I felt and it did for a moment. Looking down from the road for a second, I turned my phone back on after hours of turning it off for no distractions. I was surprised to see that I had numerous missed calls and voicemails from Perry, Jimmy _and_ Clark. I thought for a minute about whose call I'd return first… I dialed Clark's number and waited for him to answer but there wasn't any. Maybe he was on patrol… Or maybe he was still with Diana… What was I doing? I had no right to be jealous.

As the phone kept ringing, I made a split second decision. This needed to be done. I held the phone a little tighter, deciding to leave a message, "Hey, Clark, I know this isn't the right time or the right place to say this…" I cleared my throat, "I wish I was in Diana's shoes so you'll like me the way you like her. But I know that's not possible. So this is why I hope you'll understand why I need to distance myself from you. Don't worry, I can heal fast. I'm Lois Lane, remember?" I paused for a second and continued, "I wish you all the happiness in the world."

I did it. I felt an enormous weight lift from my shoulders. The truth really does set you free. Someday soon, I knew that all the pain I felt would be replaced by bliss. It was only a matter of time.

Then my cell phone rang. It was Jimmy Olsen, one of the up-and-coming photographers of _The Daily Planet_ assigned to the Lane-Kent team.

"_Thank God I got a hold of you, Lois! Get to the Centennial Park now! Superman is having a real bloody fight with some monstrous beast! I already got a few good shots. I think this thing has beaten Superman!"_

Bloody fight? Superman beaten? How could that be? He was the Man of Steel. Unless the beast was made of or had green kryptonite…

"_Lois, are you still there?"_

"Yeah, Jimmy. I'll be there as soon as I can."

We ended the call. I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal. I went from 70 to 100 mph. My mind was racing a mile a minute. As I approached the city, I came to a complete stop. There was a gridlock. Police were all over the area. There was a three mile radius roadblock. I wasn't one of the best investigative journalists for nothing if I couldn't get past a little barricade. I abandoned my car and made my way to the obstacle.

"I'm sorry, miss, you have to stay back. Doomsday and Superman are in a major boss fight. Just look at the damage they've already caused. We can't risk the lives of people."

The police officer went on to another person trying to get past them. It just fired my determination to get through.

I removed my high heels. I ducked under the blockade and ran as fast as I could.

"Hey! Miss, come back here!"

I wasn't going to back down. I'm a journalist. It's in my blood. I needed to do this for the sake of Metropolis. I had the duty of reporting the situation. I didn't care about the fact that I was stepping on stones and debris barefoot. I ran and ran until I found Superman….

I couldn't think straight when I saw him. There was too much blood. His left eye was swollen shut and his red cape was torn. Just a few feet from where I was hiding, I saw Doomsday come up behind him and deliver a cracking punch. Then Clark turned and looked straight at me. He told me once he could find me anywhere just by listening for my heartbeat. He told me that everybody had a different heartbeat just like everyone had unique fingerprints. A whisper escaped my lips, "Clark."

I wasn't aware I was crying until I felt my tears drop on my arm. Doomsday threw him into a building. The Earth shook with each punch. Buildings collapsed. Dust rose throughout the city making it hard to breathe and see, but despite that, I couldn't move. Doomsday was coming for me at an inhuman speed. As if in slow motion, I saw Clark trying to get to me to throw himself in between us, but it was no use. Doomsday grabbed me and threw me like a rag doll. The last thing I saw was my hero flying the beast up, up, and away… then there was only darkness.

"_Our little Lo."_ There were whispers of voices calling to me.

I couldn't believe my eyes, "Mom? Dad?"

My parents were together, standing right in front of me with hands clasped together. They were both young. They looked like they did when I was five, a year before my Mom died.

"Can you take the pain away? Please."

I watched as my parents cupped each side of my face. I pleaded, "Please take away the pain."

My parents' faces were replaced by the torn and worried faces of Clark and Diana. I wasn't sure if they were still in uniform. Did I see tears in Clark's eyes? I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest as I looked into his tormented face closely. There were cuts and bruises. I never really thought he could ever get hurt like that. That flawless face in all of its magnificence was now covered in tears and blood.

His voice was raspy and not as forceful as before, "Lois? Lois? Can you hear me?"

I tried to smile, but I couldn't get my face to move. I struggled to say his name but nothing came out. I couldn't find my voice. Clark touched my face delicately, but I couldn't feel it. Why couldn't I feel his hand?

"Please stay with me, Lois. _Please_."

Was he crying because of me? No… it couldn't be. I've never caused any kind of hurt to anybody. Tears started to fall from my eyes as I struggled to stay conscious. He cradled me closer to his shabby 'S' shield. He was trembling, I could tell. I just wanted to apologize to him because we couldn't be able to work side-by-side as we promised. I wanted to tell him it was going to be okay soon… It was going to be okay…

Seconds ticked by. The numbness started to spread through my body. My eyelids grew heavier and heavier. I heard the voices of the past when I first saw Clark here at The Centennial Park.

"_Were you able to reach your parents?"_

"_Yes Lois." He said my name out loud for the first time. It felt good. "They'll pick me up here. Don't worry about me, I can manage. Thank you."_

\CKLL/

_A smile formed on his lips as I grinned at him. It was so easy to fall for the Kent charm. Looking at the little boy before me reminded me of the man I met twenty years ago._

"_Mommy, where's Daddy?" the toddler who had his father's eyes and mouth but had my button nose finally spoke._

"_I don't know." I answered truthfully._

"_Mommy, can I watch cartoons?" He gathered the TVs remote control and looked at me with pleading eyes. Who would deny those pretty eyes?_

"_Go ahead."_

_The young boy walked towards me and said, "I love you, Mommy."_

_I smiled at him and replied with so much ease like we were accustomed to say these words, "I love you too, Nathan." Having him around gave me so much warmth. He was my home and I would never be alone._

_Suddenly Nathan's hands started to disappear before my eyes and the rest of him followed. "Nathan? No…." My son, where was he? I pinched my right arm and I couldn't feel it. Then I looked at my surroundings, what was happening? _

"_Lois?" What was that? That voice sounded familiar._

"_Superman?"_

"_Please wake up." His voice was pleading. His beautiful eyes were looking at me like they never had before. He never looked at me that way before._

"_If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. My dreams are coming true here. Nathan is here. You're here. We're a family."_

"_But this is __**just**__ a dream. If you go back to the people who love you, this dream you're having… it'll happen. Dreams do come true. Listen to me, Lo. This isn't your world. Clark needs you."_

_I shook my head. "No, he doesn't need me like I need you." I choked on my last words, "He doesn't __**love**__ me like you do."_

_Those pleading eyes seemed to be looking into the very depths of my soul, "Clark loves you more than his own life. Trust me."_

_He really loved me? I couldn't quite believe it. 'Clark loves me.'_

"_Please listen to me, Lois. If you don't come back to your time, Clark will lose his humanity. You're his link to his human side. You give him hope. Don't take that away from him… Don't give up on him. Save us."_

_All of a sudden, he started to turn green. Each passing second, he turned more and more green. What was going on? Did he get poisoned by kryptonite? His breathing was now ragged. He tried to steady himself. I held onto him._

"_How can I help you? How can I save you?"_

_He embraced me like it was the last time he'd ever get the chance to be this close to me. "Wake up from this dream."_

_Everything faded. Where was I?_

"I love you." The words echoed in my head.

My eyes fluttered opened. My surroundings changed drastically. Was I really dreaming? It was dark, though I could see some sunlight shining through the window. Was I lying in the hospital? My question was answered when a nurse came in and shouted as she ran away.

"Doctor, Ms. Lane is awake!"

\CKLL/

I waved goodbye to my aunt and uncle. They were headed back to Smallville. I was sitting in my most favorite part of the city. Six months had passed since I almost got killed. Maybe there was some reason I survived, why I was still alive. I watched people come and go. I watched little kids playing in the park, listened to teenage girls chatting away and watched boys jogging together. It was indeed a busy place. While smiling with myself, I realized that I got another chance to watch the beauty of my surroundings. In some sort of way, I could see a different light. I closed my eyes and let myself feel how free I am.

"Excuse me… Can I borrow some change, miss?"

I opened my eyes and saw a geek looking down at me.

"Are you lost?" I answered.

"I think so. My parents are worried about me. I need to call them."

I smiled and tried to stop my voice from cracking, "I don't have any change but you can borrow my cell phone."

I focused my attention to the man's face and saw a number of different emotions fly across his face in a single moment. "When was the last time you shaved?"

He didn't answer, just awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He sat next to me and we were left together in an uncomfortable silence.

He broke it after a minute, "Can I…"

I glanced at him sideways as he was trying to speak up what really wanted. "Lois, can I hug you?"

I was surprised by his request, but since I did miss him so much, I nodded. Without any hesitation he reached out to me and embraced me in the biggest bear hug I had ever experienced in my life. It was tight but gentle.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was so afraid to tell you how I feel because I didn't know what would happen to us if things between us went south. Our friendship is more important to me than anything else in this world. I couldn't bear to lose you." I closed my eyes as I heard his confession. Somehow, I knew I occupied a special place in his heart.

"I tried to distance myself from you since Jor-El told me that there was a possibility I couldn't defeat Doomsday. I didn't want you to get hurt if he had… well… you know. That was why I asked Diana to pretend that we were a couple. I thought that if I pretended to be with her, you could forget the way you feel about me. If you could forget about me, if I had died… you would've been able to move on."

"Clark?" There was so much pain emanating from my words. I was sure he could hear it, "How could you think my feelings for you were that shallow? You know, I _really _want to hate you for being so blind and irrational."

"I know I was wrong. My feelings for you are getting deeper and deeper every day. Seeing you hurt each time I did something foolish… well that pain I felt in my battle with Doomsday? I deserved that. I deserved that a million times over. You almost _died_ because of my mistakes. I failed you, Lois. I'm really sorry. The only thing that has kept me going these past six months was by knowing that you were still alive."

Tears were streaming down both our faces. He whispered, "I love you, Lois Lane and all I'm asking for is a chance to make it right."

Did I hear him right? Had he said those magic words I'd been praying for him to say for so long? He was asking me for a chance?

So this was how it felt. The intensity was indescribable. I was tongue-tied. Who would have thought it? The loud-mouthed Lois Lane couldn't find the right words to say.

He must've been able to sense that I was at a loss for words because he came out of our embrace and looked at me with such love and adoration in his eyes, "You know that message you left me? The one you left during Doomsday? It _is_ true. You can't be Diana Prince…"

He shook his head, "You can't be her because there's only _one_ Lois Lane. I love you because you're you. You're smart, independent, arrogant, a pain in the ass, gorgeous, sexy…" He was giving off that mega-watt Kent smile, "I know we're different, but it works. This is how our relationship has always been and I'm not afraid to take it a step further. Are you?"

I shook my head in disbelief. I was lost in the depths of his blue eyes, "When did you know that you loved me as more than a friend?"

Clark cupped my face with both his hands, "Since the first time I laid eyes on a girl who cared for a boy who didn't know how to get back home."

I smiled.

The masks we wore were fully removed and we could see right through each other. Though different and difficult obstacles had come between us, we were still fortunate to find each other again. The road might be a long one to travel. The journey might be too painful for both of us. We were too stubborn to admit our feelings and too scared to take a different path, but despite of all of that, here we were… searching for the right words to say.

"I love you too, Clark Kent."

The whole world seemed to fade around us as his lips joined mine. I could feel his pounding heartbeat beneath my fingers. Breaking the kiss, we locked eyes. I could finally see that those puppy-dog looks he had saved just for me.

Then a voice from the past echoed again through my ears.

"_Hey!" I yelled again. "Are you from another planet or something? You keep staring at me like an idiot. Didn't your mom and dad teach you that staring is rude?"_

_I kept rambling as I saw him smile. He was indeed a cutie. I sighed. I think I was having my first crush… maybe that's not such a bad thing._

It was never really such a bad thing.

* * *

FIN

Reviews are welcome! *winks* ;)


End file.
